


Inflation at its best

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Series: Where the willingness is great, the difficulties cannot be great. [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Snark, also kinda - Freeform, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: “But he’d still have something worth, what, a million dollars? I mean, I don’t know what the market’s like for vibranium to be honest, but I know it’s rare in anywhere other than Wakanda and you’ve got to consider inflation too since it was originally made. That’s worth more than his entire person and all of his merch ever made.”“Closer to fifty-two and a half million, but yes. Originally it was worth about three million when it was first made.” Peter’s jaw drops....“That’s a lot of money,” he points out needlessly.***Peter finds out what happened in Siberia, with a lot of other father-son stuff surrounding it





	Inflation at its best

**Author's Note:**

> So, the user DerpKing56 (I think???) suggested I do this idea on my fic "he's known as jr" and I couldn't get this out of my fucking head...so here. yep. okay. well dude I hope it lives up to expectations at least a little.

Peter noticed when Tony - his dad, he can call him that now, it was discussed - he noticed when his dad became incredibly tense after a phone call with somebody from the Accords’ Council. That made Peter uncomfortable, because everything had been going well on that side. Tony never left him out of it, thinking it important for him to be fully aware of what was going on for when he signed, because there was no question if there was. Even if Peter just wanted to carry on being his neighbourhood-friendly Spider-Man, he couldn’t do it after his eighteenth without signing the accords. 

His dad had been able to work out for him to keep his identity a secret because he was still a minor and he was personally watching over him to make sure nothing went wrong. If something large happened, such as another alien invasion, then he would have to sign as soon as was appropriate; whether there was time to do so before the attack, which presumably there would be a tiny amount, or if it was afterwards and they had saved the planet as long as he didn’t die. 

He was training so that it was more unlikely that he  _ would  _ die in case of such an event, but you never know what to expect - you also never know how sacrificing you become until the moment demands it. 

They  _ were _ aiming to avoid his death at all times if they could help it though. There was also the matter of training himself to use the strength he has to his advantage, both when he’s Peter Parker and as Spider-Man, because control was something he needed in both situations. 

However they figured out that he would probably be able to throw Captain America through walls, or at least  _ into  _ one. 

For a couple of days, he allows his dad to stew on his own, giving him the time and space he undoubtedly needs, even going back to Aunt May’s at the weekend when he usually spends it all with his dad these days. 

He finds out why on the news - the Rogues have been given pardons (for the most part) and are allowed back into the Avengers and onto Avengers’ property, even if it isn’t  _ technically _ Avengers property. The Compound belongs to his dad, as he owns the building, and the Accords Council pays for, essentially, rent, as well as anything to be stored there. They also fund for the majority of weapons provided there. 

It was actually Rhodey who put his foot down on that one, because while Tony  _ did technically _ have the money to provide for the Avengers, theoretically, he also has many other priorities that don’t include the Avengers. Not to mention the fact that he has little to say in the actual Avengers business, since there are so many Avengers now. He’s the Accords’ liason more than anything. Rhodey goes with him, and Rhodey was the one to say that if they wanted everybody on the team to follow the Accords, they’d have to provide equipment. 

Some Avengers have permanent homes there if they want to, for a decent rent as well, in Peter’s opinion. Some Avengers are, admittedly, being kept there to be under observation - like the Rogues. Any sign that they’re going to disobey any order and they’re out of the place faster than you can say “New Avengers” apparently. 

But that must be what has his dad on edge now, and unfortunately there’s nothing that can be done about their arrival. 

Instead he tells Aunt May that he’ll be spending the whole week with his dad the week before they’re due to arrive, trying to distract him as much as possible with inane questions he already knows the answer to or doesn’t need to. 

His dad knows, that much is obvious, but Peter would be insulted if he weren’t aware of what he’s doing. But the smiles he gets sometimes on his face let him know that the effort is appreciated and not entirely wasted all of the time. 

He still doesn’t know what happened in Siberia. Nobody does except for his dad, probably Rhodey, maybe Pepper, and quite possibly a therapist. 

The doctors who worked on his dad to keep him alive when he was first brought in by Vision know what the results of what happened were, but they didn’t know how he got them. He was under close watch for two weeks before they let up, and he knows it’s not just because the SI legal team could sue them for all their worth's and their houses worth's. 

The closer to the end of the week it gets, the more antsy his dad gets. They arrive at nine on Monday morning, and it’s currently Saturday just after five. They ordered pizza, like they always do, but it’s clear his dad is looking for something to occupy his hands, so instead he takes him down to the lab and lets him work to his heart’s content, mostly watching and eating two full pizzas and some mozzarella sticks to himself, but it’s entirely calm and domestic and this is the kind of thing he likes to do with his dad. 

Perhaps if he weren’t so tired. He forgot to account the time it takes to get from the tower to Queens when patrolling. Even if it’s just a short half-hour drive, and an even shorter swing, he forgets that he’s already tired - sometimes worse - by the time he has to get back. 

Either way it’s his own fault and he’s got to stop while he’s ahead when he stays with his dad - mostly the entire weekend, Friday night through to Monday morning, being dropped off by Happy more often than not. 

* * *

This Monday, however, his dad offers to drop him off. Peter raised an eyebrow.

“What? It’s on the way to the compound,” he said, trying to be innocent. 

“It’s in the opposite direction, dad,” Peter laughs, and even after four months or so of being able to call him dad and it still sends a warm feeling through him. It feels nice, to have a dad. If he can’t have his biological then he’ll have Tony at the very least. 

Tony huffs. “Even still. I’m not needed for the actual introduction - that’s for an Accords assigned person, and I’m not giving the tour - that’s on Rhodey. They would just  _ like _ for me to be there to help the Rogues get settled in their new-old environment,” Tony shrugs as they walk into the garage. His dad directs him to the Lexus LC and he climbs in the passenger seat. 

“Why are you going there, then, if you said they said you don’t have to be there? Or is this one of those things where they’ll put you on report or something if you don’t do as told?” 

“Bingo,” Tony touched a finger to his nose as they pulled out. “Every single member of the Avengers agrees to be monitored for four months when they join now. This means you have to stay on their good side, pretty much, because after those four months is when they decide if you can permanently stay on a team. These guys have to be monitored for at least a year but they’ll get reports drawn up quarterly for that time.” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Peter argues. “And it means that a couple of the Rogues are likely to get kicked off as well,” Peter grins. “I think if any of them have a chance of staying it would be Wilson and Rogers - they were both military and had training, despite Rogers’...lapse in judgement and psych, I guess you could say, and they will do what’s asked of them, especially if their service is on the line. Maximoff will be off the team before the month is out, guaranteed, she’s clearly unstable. Clint seems to have some major anger issues built up and will take them out on everybody. And Barnes is still being held for treatment,” Peter deliberates thoughtfully. “Not to mention how, while Lang has been pardoned for his actions at the airport, he isn’t pardoned from breaking his parole - stupid in my opinion, if they’re going to punish him for something. But whether Pym will give him the suit back is another question.” 

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” Tony smirks. 

“Got to if I’m going to be around these people,” Peter shrugs. 

“No,” he says sternly. “Until I’m sure that they’re safe to be around - meaning at the very least Maximoff is gone - you aren’t going to be around there. With the combination of your luck and your mouth, something’s going to get you into trouble.” 

Peter sighs. “I suppose you have a point,” he agrees. “But I’m still training, right?” 

“Yes, but it will take place at the tower for now.” Peter nods in agreement. They’d gotten him proper trainers who went to the Compound with him a couple of times a week, either Rhodey or Hope Van Dyne supervising, while his dad dealt with business of various kinds. 

* * *

His dad cancelled on him that weekend for coming to stay, and he could tell from his voice on the phone it was because he was both exhausted at the Rogues and whatever they’d been doing while there, and angry at how they were behaving. Peter could hear how close he was to lashing out in a rage or something because he’d had to hold it all in constantly, but he didn’t want to do that at Peter, so it was better for him to be alone this weekend.

“Friday, can you show me what they’ve been doing? Or tell me if not show me?” Peter asked her, using the Stark tablet he was given that was connected to her. 

“Long story short, the Rogues have been trying to get Boss to...make concessions, so to speak. Or to let them do as they please. Like when it comes to residence after the four months. These first four months everything is being paid for by the Accords, and they want to know how they’re going to pay afterwards. Miss Maximoff has become increasingly frustrated. If it weren’t for the wards around the house with Doctor Strange put up, it’s likely that it would have burned down.” 

“Wait, when did he come? And what did he do?” 

“He arrived late Monday evening after Boss sent a message, and the wards are there to stop those with ill-intent from harming using magic. It can’t do much if she decides to pick up a knife and stab somebody with it, but it means that she can’t use her magic to do so,” Friday informs him. 

“And  _ has _ she tried to go at him with a knife?” Peter asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, but every time they are in the training room she attempts to harm him in some way if he is there since it’s the only place magic is now permitted. After Wednesday morning he stopped going in there at the same time as her.” 

“Good, anything else?” 

“Tuesday afternoon Mr Barton received a call from his wife at around the same time as a package arrived: it was divorce papers, and a simple letter telling him not to try and find them. She was very angry I assure you, and certainly ripped him a new one to say the least.” 

“Also good, that’s really good actually, her and the kids deserve a fresh start if they can manage it.” 

“Certainly, I agree. However this fact made Mr Barton angry and he’s been taking it out on just about everybody he manages to rip his teeth into it seems. Mr Rogers is doing just about everything he can to try and get Boss to speak with him including trying to corner him and essentially threaten him, as subtly as that jackass can manage at least,” Friday practically snorted derisively. “Mr Wilson is keeping to himself and his schedule, any free time is spent mostly in his room.”

“Alright, so Wilson isn’t a problem but it seems the other three are,” Peter sighs. “What’re we going to do?” 

“Well  _ I’m  _ going to keep an eye on them,” Friday sniffs, and Peter rolls his eyes again. 

“Friday, what does Rogers keep trying to talk to my dad about?” Peter asks after a moment. 

“He keeps...trying to apologize, it seems. After the first time he was cornered, Boss is trying to stay away from him and hardly lets him get a word out.” 

“For?” 

“For...Siberia,” she answers reluctantly. 

“Do you know what happened there, Friday?” he asks her sternly, though she clearly holds off on trying to answer. 

“Yes.” 

“Tell me.” 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea kid. All the files were erased before they could even be sent out to where it was wanted by Zemo for a reason.” 

“What reason?” 

“I don’t know for certain. Privacy. Dignity. Selfish pride,” she answers, and Peter breathes in and out deeply. 

“Fine, I’ll ask him if you can tell me when I next see him.” 

“Why not just ask him to tell you himself?” 

“Whatever it was that happened was obviously bad, and I don’t want him to have to tell me if it’s going to make him suffer,” Peter shrugged. 

“Alright,” Friday conceded.

* * *

 

It was another couple of days before he saw his dad again, when he was cooling down from training after changing, up on the communal floor filling up a glass to drink a drink of water. 

From the look on his face it was obvious that he was stressed from dealing with the Rogues (or the Exvengers, Peter had noticed some people calling them, since they were no longer ‘rogue’ exactly). 

“Hey dad,” Peter greeted, voice sort of wary though he tried to hide it. 

“Yes?” Tony raised an eyebrow at him and Peter  _ almost _ decided to not ask, before he simply blurted it out anyway. 

“CanFridaytellmewhathappenedinSiberia?” Then he immediately slammed a hand over his mouth. That wasn’t the best or smoothest way to come about the question, but was there really a  _ good way _ to ask such a question? 

Tony sighed. “I was wondering when you’d ask that. Well, I thought you’d ask me to tell you and not Friday but the sentiment’s the same.” 

“Well it’s obviously really hard for you to talk about and I know that you had to give your account to the Accords council already, so I didn’t want to make you tell it again,” Peter shrugged. 

“Well, I appreciate the sentiment I guess, but it’s probably best if I told it and Friday just pulled up the relative footage. Come on,” his dad turned and walked out of the room, so Peter quickly gulped the last of his water and grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. Pepper would probably say something about his diet - even with his increased metabolism - later but oh well. 

They got settled on the couch facing each other. 

“The first thing you have to understand is what happened just before that, after the airport, by which point I had Happy back at the hotel with you for you to recover.” He sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face and for a split second Peter could almost swear that he saw his dad’s real age shining through. 

“Alright, well, Wilson informed me that the Super Duo got a hold of information regarding five other winter soldiers, like Barnes, and that Zemo was planning to release them unto the world. Turned out he wasn’t. I got there a little after them and we found that they were already dead, bullets through the head courtesy of Zemo.

“We walked into the main room and there’s Zemo behind a glass screen but he could see all of us. He started playing a video. It was a Winter Soldier death by Barnes. It was...Howard and my mom.” Peter’s head whipped to the side as soon as Friday began playing the grainy footage that she recovered once instructed to do so, and Peter’s open mouth fell open even more. 

Peter sat there as he watched James Buchanan Barnes, formerly of the 107th, formerly known as Soldat, kill Maria and Howard Stark. 

“Yeah,” Tony’s voice was quiet and Peter really didn’t know what to say. He knows that Tony didn’t have the best relationship with his dad - he’s pretty sure the whole country knows that - but he knows that his mother meant the world to him. And he also knows that  _ everybody _ believed for them to be killed in a car accident, because that’s what they were all told. 

And to find out that they weren’t? Well, Peter can only imagine how he would react. 

“I asked  _ the good Captain _ if he knew, and he did, after trying to bullshit me on it. I admit I threw the first punch, and the next couple but they fought back - of course, because obviously they didn’t know how to react to somebody who was handling an intense amount of grief when the man  _ who killed my parents was stood right in front of me _ . And it was obvious he had known what was going to be shown as soon as he saw it, both of them, actually. Except the fight escalated to unseen amounts and they both ended up severely injuring me, also deactivating the suit in the meantime. It was the only reason Friday knew to send for help, that the suit had deactivated.” 

“So you were just left to die?!” Peter almost-yells, sitting back with a face that only told half the story of how shocked he was. “What?! And now he expects you to forgive him?” 

Tony tilts his head to the side with raised eyebrows. “Well, it certainly seems that way.” 

“Well no wonder you don’t want to be around them aside from the entire fact that they fought against you anyway. Also they’re completely out of line but that’s hardly the main issue right now,” Peter considers. 

“Yes, I agree,” Tony nods again. “The main issue is that Rogers still doesn’t even know that what he was doing is wrong. His morals do a complete one-eighty when Barnes is involved it seems.” 

“Didn’t he, like, know Howard Stark during the war?” Peter asked. 

“Yup, but like I said, his views are very skewed when it comes to Barnes. The main reason he’s apologizing, in what he classes as the term anyway, is because he wants his shield back.” 

“Well don’t give it to him. Would he even be able to tell the difference between his shield and an identical one made from silicon carbide nanoparticles and magnesium, for example? Cheaper but still strong,” Peter suggested, and Tony smirked. 

“Not a bad idea. I was considering just melting the shield down and presenting it to him as a block of metal and telling him to deal with it.” 

“Not a bad idea,” Peter nods. “But he’d still have something worth, what, a million dollars? I mean, I don’t know what the market’s like for vibranium to be honest, but I know it’s rare in anywhere other than Wakanda and you’ve got to consider inflation too since it was originally made. That’s worth more than his entire person and all of his merch ever made.” 

“Closer to fifty-two and a half million, but yes. Originally it was worth about three million when it was first made.” Peter’s jaw drops. 

“That’s an inflation of like...one thousand, six hundred and fifty percent since the forties,” Peter said, after quickly doing the math in his head. 

“Yes. One million dollars back then would be worth over seventeen million today.” Peter closes his mouth and turns his face to the side, eyes wide. 

“That’s a lot of money,” he points out needlessly. 

“It is, but you’ve got to remember that the value of vibranium is _ ten thousand _ dollars  _ per gram _ , Peter. Per  _ gram. _ T’Challa is a trillionaire, probably the richest person on the planet.” Tony says with an amused smirk at the look on Peter’s face. “Come on, let’s order some food, you’re still hungry right?” Tony nods towards the unopened dorito packet and Peter nods, turning in his seat to face the TV but not looking at it as he turns his head towards the ceiling to stare at it, trying to comprehend the numbers he’s just heard. “Although,” Tony continues, after asking Friday to order their usual pizza, drawing Peter’s attention back to him. “You’ve got to remember that my father stole the vibranium he used to make the shield so, technically, while it’s worth that much, it was originally stolen property anyway. Might just give it back to T’Challa in the end,” he shrugs, taking off his jacket. 

“Frame it in the Compound and don’t allow for any method for it to be brought down. Or frame it here. Something like that.” Tony hums. 

“Not a bad idea,” he agrees. “Either way he won’t be getting his hands on it again.” 

“Good.” Peter nods assuredly. 

* * *

It only takes two weeks for Peter to be allowed back to Compound.

Wanda apparently lost her temper with the therapist that came to see her and she was deemed unstable, which is good news for Peter being allowed back to continue training back where he was used to it, but bad news because now the entirety of Exvengers, besides Wilson it seems, is in a bad mood because of it. 

Which really only means Rogers and Barton because Barnes was still being held for treatment, understandably, and Scott was serving time for his broken parole. 

But still. 

“Must you really come back?” Tony asks as they’re driving up towards the Compound. 

“I like training better there. Don’t get me wrong I love the tower, but I prefer to associate that place with relaxing rather than training. If I keep doing training there then I’m either going to immediately become lethargic or hyped up at the idea of training,” Peter points out. 

“And you already get hyped up enough when you’re there,” Tony finishes. 

“That too. Also, everybody else trains at the Compound and I know I won’t officially be an Avenger for another two years but it’s good to build good associations with the place if I’m going to be spending a lot of time there in the future.” 

“You spend a lot of time there now.” 

“Perhaps. But that’s besides the point. Plus other team members are there.” 

“Ones you probably won’t work with much seeing as how the Avengers will now be set up. You know, I did always wonder what SHIELD did with those who were ‘people of interest’ but never asked to join the Avengers, or if people perhaps volunteered to be a part and were rejected. Now everybody gets the chance to join if they can prove themselves,” Tony adds sarcastically. 

“Isn’t there like...a school for mutants run by Charles Xavier?” 

“There is, but he doesn’t encourage his students to fight. Y’know, I should probably have sent you there instead of encouraging the Avengers thing.” 

“Too late to back out now,” Peter shrugs. “Plus everybody would know I’m Spider-Man the minute I show off what skills I have, I doubt that would stay a secret for much longer than that.” 

“You’re more than likely going to have to reveal yourself when you join the Avengers anyway, because it’s that or the information gets leaked by some stupid intern who read information they shouldn’t have.” 

“I feel like that’s a personal jab at me, is that a personal jab at me?” 

“Not yet, give it a few weeks and you’ll probably see something you aren’t supposed to.” 

“Fair enough, may I remind you though that I can keep a secret.” 

“No you can’t.” 

“Yes I can, I’m Spider-Man and nobody knows that.”

“Ned and your aunt.” 

“Okay well you practically forced me to tell May and May let Ned into my room without my knowledge so I hardly think that counts. If it weren’t for that he would still have no idea.” 

“Michelle.” 

“She’s just! Really smart! And she sees me every day, while also closely observing Spider-Man! When thinking about it logically, it’s not  _ difficult _ to put it together, it just doesn’t make  _ any _ sense and nobody else would even consider the possibility of me being Spider-Man.” 

“So why not reveal your identity?” 

“I honestly cannot think of anybody who would believe it.” 

“Michelle would.” 

“Okay can we stop talking about Michelle? And I just don’t think it would be good to announce it without evidence.” 

“Oh so you mean at the end of a battle fighting aliens then?” 

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe.” 

“Or would you rather do a bunch of cool flips and swing through the city to a conference and reveal it there? Do you want me to just tell them, there’s evidence of it in your DNA.” 

“Maybe wait until I’m in college,” he mutters. 

“You know, how didn’t people realise that you were Spidey? I mean, didn’t you grow abs overnight?” 

“Well I wasn’t exactly unhealthy before, just-” 

“A massive nerd who spent all of his time studying and building lego death stars.” 

“Hey! Don’t insult the lego!” 

“Oh good, still a nerd then. But that  _ is  _ essentially what happened in terms of your body. It turned basically gave you a ridiculous amount of muscles after burning every piece of fat in your system due to your new enhanced metabolism. I don’t know how you would have kept up the muscles if they hadn’t been used as Spidey because your new metabolism would have just eaten them all up and they’d have broken down because you weren’t eating enough or using them often enough to keep up with them. Something along those lines I’ll bet anyway.” 

“What a fantastic thought, that I’d’ve  _ died _ because I suddenly developed muscles. At least I’d be ripped at my funeral.” 

“Not the point here. You  _ do _ realise that this was a very real possibility, right?” 

“Well then, it’s a good thing I chose to go the whole crime-fighting direction then isn’t it. Besides, I continued to wear baggy clothes afterwards. I wore them anyway and it barely gave me any definition but they unsurprisingly fit better afterwards.” 

The pair pulled up to the Compound some minutes later and parked up, Peter already in his entire Spider-Man kit on since they didn’t want to reveal his identity just yet, but pulled his mask over as well now that they were finally here. (And, honestly, Peter didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Captain America’s  _ I disapprove of your choices and am telling you what to do  _ voice and look.) 

“Why are they stood outside?” Peter muttered as they unbuckled their belts and stepped out. 

“What are you guys doing out here? Jocasta, why aren’t you letting Adams and Kilter in?” Tony asks the AI from the outside as they walk up to the two disgruntled looking trainers. 

“I have given them the same full-access that they had before training was temporarily moved,” she informs them, practically sniffing with an air of arrogance. “You’ll find, that it is Mr Rogers that they are being refused entry by.” 

“And did you tell him that he has no choice but to let them in?” 

“He simply ignored that.” Tony opens the door and walks in with the other three following him. 

“Rogers! Where are you?!” Tony yells into the compound, and a stern-faced Rogers walked out of the kitchen with his arms already crossed. 

“What, Tony?” 

“I’ve already told it It’s Stark, whether you put Doctor in front is your choice, but not Tony. And what were you doing leaving the trainers out there? They needed to set things up for the session.” 

“They shouldn’t be here,” he says simply. 

“Well, you know, they should. Considering they’re training Spidey-Boy behind me and have been doing so for months.” 

“We weren’t informed of this and it hasn’t happened the previous weeks,” Steve continued. 

“Perhaps, but that’s because training these last few weeks has taken place in the tower. Aside from that, Jocasta was telling you to let them in and that should be reason enough to let them in. Not to mention they’re approved by the Accords council, how else do you think they’d be allowed here?” Tony fires off. 

“Well why suddenly move training back here, and why? And AI’s can be hacked, I think Vision’s proved that theory.”  _ Annnnd that was still a sore spot _ , as much as he’s gotten used to Vision and likes him, he still very much loves and misses Jarvis. “Also it was never spoken about that there’d be trainers here.” 

“That’s because I’m like a junior member, and I have strength I can’t always control,  _ definitely  _ couldn’t control it before they started training me.” 

“A junior member? Of the Avengers? What? How old  _ are _ you? You realise that this isn’t just some sort of club right?” 

“I’m still a minor, granted, but I don’t think you have any right to ask if this is a club or not, Mr  _ I’ll-come-and-leave-as-I-want _ , I can do that for my school’s decathlon team if I want! In fact I have!” Peter bursts out. 

“Calm down kid,” Tony tells him. “And for the record,” he turns back to Steve. “He has more right to be here than you do, according to both myself and the Accords.” Peter doesn’t know if it’s obvious he’s grinning through the mask, and he assumes not, but he’s never smiled this widely with the mask on he’s sure. “Besides, he’s an enhanced individual who’s in the public eye often enough, and obviously enough, that he’s not going to up and decide he doesn’t want this. He’d have to sign the Accords when he turns eighteen anyway just because of that whether he joins the Avengers as a whole or not, unless he wants to give up being Spider-Man.” 

“And that’s not exactly about to happen,” Peter laughs mockingly. 

“Don’t I know it,” Tony grumbles. “Alright kid, go to training, we’ll extend it a little today I assume?” he glances at the trainers who nod a little and the pair walks down to the training room they always use while Peter goes to get a drink and snack. 

* * *

“Look Tony,” Steve starts, voice low to be menacing he’s sure, but he’s also sure that Peter can still hear. “What the hell do you think you’re doing bringing a kid into this mess?” 

“A kid that can still hear you!” Peter calls, predictably, though he doesn’t come out of the room. 

“He’s got enhanced hearing as well,” Tony points out needlessly. “As for that kid, he was already doing this before I got to him, except in sweats entirely. Frankly, I gave him an upgrade he desperately needed and I’m getting him trained up properly so that he can still stand up to bullies as himself while not injuring them because he can’t control his strength. I’m being the responsible one here.” 

“No you’re not, you’re just encouraging bad behaviours.” 

“Yes because Mr  _ I’ll-pick-fights-with-anything-that-moves _ from back in the forties totally was responsible about who he stood up to,” Tony rolled his eyes and tried to move out from in front of Rogers but he wouldn’t back up. 

“I wasn’t picking fights with things out of my league.” 

“I’m sure I’ve heard from Aunt Peggy the amount you told her you got into fights with guys twice your size,” Tony says mockingly. “Always losing, of course, because you were the  _ little guy _ . Plus, the things we face didn’t really exist back then, not on the same level. Red Skull was probably the worst of the worst and that’s just a regular Tuesday for us these days. Need I remind you that there is more than just you who has enhanced genetics for whatever reason, you’re hardly the biggest problem that belongs in a science museum, nor the best, either.” He finally shoved past Steve and carried on walking until he reached his office. 

Steve finally turned around and jumped nearly half a foot in the air before reacting on instinct to hit Peter when he saw him dangling upside down right in front of his face. 

“I don’t think you quite understand the situation here so I’m going to make it simple for you,” Peter says, flipping himself the right way to land on the floor. “Mr Stark owes you nothing, and I can throw you through a wall with very little hesitation. After having a storage container dropped on you, and then getting the proper training, it’s safe to say I’ll no longer be pulling my punches,” Peter warns, though his voice is still light. 

“That a threat?” 

“A warning. You deserve nothing from him, never have quite frankly, and yet you keep trying to push it. Actually I think you pushed it the time that you didn’t listen to reason and law and became an international terrorist, then almost left Mr Stark for dead in Siberia, but sure, let’s say there’s still a limit. I hope you’ll realise it.” 

Peter jumped back onto the ceiling and made his way the the training room to begin. 

“You ready?” Kilter asked, moving from where he was talking to Adams. 

“Sure am,” Peter agreed, nodding. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm going to be making a small series, and I have like 4/5 ideas already for what to write in it and I have no idea for chronology for it so far so feel free to make suggestions because I'm not even sure if there will be a chronology but hey.
> 
> Anyway, I was thinking in the series to have Peter/Michelle as a couple but idk, but Tony mentioning Michelle so much was basically him teasing Peter over a crush, however it's not explicitly stated that way bc I'm yet to fully decide or not. 
> 
> I think that's all I really have to say tbh, except I also have tumblr @sweetassaliens so there's that if you want to follow and [this](https://phys.org/news/2015-12-exceptionally-strong-lightweight-metal.html) is where I found out about the lightweight but strong material. I don't actually know HOW it would fare against vibranium or anything, because it's not real so I can't compare it but hey. Also I am serious about those numbers. 
> 
> I got the computer to do the math for me, but basically, Cap's shield is 12 pounds, which is about 5443 grams, and I read online that one gram of vibranium is worth 10 grand, so I found the worth of that in this economy and then did reverse inflation and it came to around 3 million that the shield first would be worth originally. 
> 
> Apparently I'm not finished talking in the notes: so I know in civil war Peter didn't exactly have enhanced strength, but like??? I'm actually pretty conflicted in this one because in my opinion he does have super strength (something he has in the comics too) and it's obvious in homecoming he has some form of super strength, because that ferry would have basically torn his shoulders out of his sockets if not, even with the webs, just from how hard he was pulling, but he also had that container fall on him in civil war???? Also, Steve Rogers, while technically enhanced, he's not enhanced with "more than a human" he is literally just the peak of what a human can be without enhanced abilities like Peter. I put Peter's losses in civil war more down to lack of experience and training quite frankly. If he wanted to, Peter Parker could quite literally throw Steve Rogers into a wall at least, if not straight through it.


End file.
